100 Themes, 100 One-Shots
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: I write 100 One Shots here, with 100 themes that are in the first chapter :) Get a look at it first and tell me, what you want to read with which pairing! Many Pairings. Rated K. Disclaimer: Descendants 2015.
1. The Themes

100 Themes, 100 One Shots – A Descendants Fanfiction…

 **A/N – Hello everyone and welcome to my first series of one shots for Descendants! Below you will find 100 Themes for 100 One Shots!**

 **As for a challenge for myself; I will write different parings from the series.**

 **If you want a specific one shot; please do not be afraid to tell me which ones you want and with which pairing.  
However; I will tell you this now; I do not write slash. No boy/boy or girl/girl. I will however write friendship fluff between the two; just no slash. **

**Updates will not happen every day. Only when I can get to them.**

 **And, the themes I do write for; will be posted in bold in the first chapter after they are written.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or this challenge!**

* * *

Chapter 1

The Themes

1.) Fairytale

2.) Decisions

3.) Abandonment

4.) Meetings

 **5.) Love**

6.) Confessions

7.) Protection

 **8.) Sun Sets**

 **9.) Dilemma**

10.) Miles Away

11.) Homework Help

12.) Provoke

13.) Respect

14.) Honesty

15.) Royalty

16.) Pressure

17.) Secretes

18.) Wingman

19.) Ceremony

20.) Team

21.) Connection

22.) Family

23.) Visits

24.) Date Night

25.) Superstar

26.) Christmas

27.) Sleepover

 **28.) Comfort**

29.) Dreams

30.) Desirable

31.) Rescue

32.) Memories

33.) Suspended

34.) Promises

35.) Rejection

36.) Good Luck

 **37.) Pregnancy**

38.) Sun Rise

39.) Valentine's Day

40.) Sick

41.) Candy

 **42.) Fashion**

43.) Stress

44.) Unnatural

45.) Popular

46.) Obsession

47.) Trouble

48.) Curfew

 **49.) Spells**

 **50.) Taking the Blame**

51.) Misjudged

52.) The Past

53.) Dance

54.) Wicked Ways

55.) Lost

56.) Amusement

57.) Leaving

58.) Will Power

59.) Boredom

60.) Favorite

 **61.) Marry Me**

62.) Snow

63.) Rain

64.) Hello

65.) Shine

66.) Problems

67.) Test

68.) Parents

69.) Ours

70.) Scares

71.) Lesson

72.) History

73.) Lightning

74.) Special

75.) Isle of the Lost

76.) Outcast

77.) Immature

78.) Ice

79.) Future

80.) Shine

81.) New Arrivals

82.) Revenge

83.) Goodnight

84.) Make Up

85.) Fire

86.) Stuck

87.) Birthday

88.) Shame

89.) The Ex

90.) Second Chance

91.) Change

92.) Interview

93.) Fascination

94.) Dare

95.) Kindness

96.) Quarantined

97.) Fireworks

98.) Potions

99.) Moving

100.) Goodbye

* * *

 **A/N - Well, that was all the themes and I'm doing them in random order.**

 **So; what did you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue?**

 **Well, I hope you guys like the idea and will tell me, what you want to read first and with which pairing :)**

 **And with the reading, I mean a them + pairing, not just the pairing!**

 **If you don't give me your theme, I can't write your one shot.**

 **Well, that is all for now, so thanks again and let me know what you think :)**

 **Until the first one shot/chapter; with all my love to you guys and girls :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	2. Theme 37 Pregnancy: JayEvie

100 Themes, 100 One Shots – A Descendants Fanfiction…

 **A/N – Well, here is the real chapter one and my first one shot for 100 Themes, 100 One Shots!**

 **Wow! I want to thank you all for reviewing and requesting! Because of you guys; I am already updating this early yeah! :)  
** **Anyway; I want to explain some stuff for you. Now; you will notice, that yes, I read you're reviews; for the order I write my one-shots in.  
Basically; whoever reviews first, will get their one shot first. I hope you guys understand this? And, if you ever have any questions please feel free to either leave them in a review or pm me!  
Also; do not worry; I will get to you're one shots as soon as I can! Remember; I won't be updating every single day; just when I can. That way; you guys aren't waiting each day and stuff for one. ****Finally; thanks for all you're reviews and please remember to keep requesting different pairings!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from the world of Descendants!**

 **Requested By: Guest #1 (I don't know you're name and other guest have requested too.)**

 **Warning: Contains slight spoilers for Descendants 2!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Theme 37: Pregnancy

Jay/Evie

The morning sun rose in the kingdom of Auradon that day Evie found out the big news.  
That morning before the sun had even come up; Evie had already been up; sitting in the bathroom holding a small pregnancy test in her hands.

Yes, she was holding a pregnancy test. You see; for the past month Evie hasn't been feeling right. Every now and then she would wake up early and throw up. And, at certain odd times during the day she could be craving something she didn't even like, and finally; she got emotional at the wrong times. So; taking to concern, she typed in her symptoms on a school's computer and pregnancy had been a major answer she found.

So; being Evie; she didn't tell anyone. She mostly didn't tell anyone because she didn't want to cause a panic and have to only be a false move. Thus; this caused Evie to secretly buy a pregnancy test from Cinderella's Consignment Store. Fourtanlly for Evie; the pregnancy test had come out positive and this was how she ended up sitting in the bathroom silent crying her eyes out. Yup; Evie was pregnant….

"Evie?"

Mal's voice from the other side of the bathroom snapped Evie out of her thoughts. Standing up; Evie dusted herself off and whipped the tears away.  
Going to the door; Evie opened it and smile softly at Mal who stood there with her arms crossed and a concerned look on her face.

"E? What's wrong?" Mal questioned the minuet she saw her friends upset look.

A moment of silence came over the two girls. Then, Evie took a deep breath and handed the pregnancy over to Mal.  
Mal took the pregnancy test in her hands and turned it over in curiosity. For a moment, she was confused. But then, it hit her.

"Oh…. E…." Mal began in a soft voice unsure of what to say.

Evie then began to start crying once more. "I know! I-I'm so s-stupid." Evie muttered as she moved closer to Mal who pulled her into a hug and allowed her to cry in her arms.

"Shhh…no you're not." Mal muttered comfortly as she and Evie stood in the middle of their room. "It's gonna be okay; I promise." Mal finished as she continued to hold Evie.

Evie pulled away from the hug. "H-how do y-you know?" Evie questioned as she began to try and calm down.

Mal smiled, "Because; I know these things. Everything is going to be alright." Mal stated as she nugged Evie slightly who smiled.  
"And, I know everything will be alright, because I'll be by your side no matter what happens." Mal finished as she smiled widely.

This time, Evie smiled widely and pulled Mal into another big hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Evie stated as she and Mal laughed to themselves.  
"Seriously; thank you. You're the best friend any villain kid could ask for." Evie finished as she and Mal smiled at one another for the millionth time.

"Of course." Mal finished as she sighed as another thought came into her mind. "So, uh, not to change the subject or anything; but uh, who's the father?" Mal questioned as she knitted her eyebrows together.

Evie sighed, "Jay…" Evie finished silently as a moment of silence came over the two girls.

Just then, Mal stood up. "Ugh, that boy; I swear I'm gonna kill him for laying a hand on you like that!" Mal joked causing Evie to laugh.

"No! Please don't Mal, it's fine, what's happened is what's happened. It's in the past; all we can do is focus on the future and move forward." Evie explained as she and Mal smiled at one another.

Mal sighed sadly. "Fine…." Mal muttered as she crossed her arms and shook her head. "– And here I thought I was gonna actually get to fight Jay. Darn…" Mal finished.

Evie and Mal burst into another fit of laughter as the two hung out for a little more. As soon as Mal was told by Evie, Mal figured that Evie would want to tell Carlos and Jay herself when they came back from Tourney practice later that day. So; until they came back, Mal made it her mission to hang out with Evie all day and keep the girl's mind off of the baby news for a little while. To say the least, the two girls had a blast watching sappy love movies, having girl talk, walking around Auradon Campus and eating lunch together. Mal would say her mission was a success. At least, until Carlos and Jay came back from Tourney practice…

"Are you sure you want to tell them now?" Mal questioned as she and Evie stood outside the boy's bedroom door that afternoon.  
"Because, you can wait if you want. You know; take all the time you need before letting out the big news to them." Mal finished with concern as she smiled softly at her friend.

Evie shook her head, "No; I need to tell them now. It's now or never." Evie stated as she placed her hands on her hips. "Besides; this kind of news can't be hidden forever and I'd rather the boys hear it from me then some silly rumor that floats around school." Evie finished explaining as she and Mal looked at one another in understandment. Evie then turned to door, nervously raised her hand and knocked on the door instantly…

"Come in!"

The voice called from the other side of the door gaining the two girls access. Instantly; when they were welcomed in, the two girls entered the room and found Carlos, Jay and Dude (Carlos's dog) sitting at table on the side of the room. It was obvious the three were playing a round of poker (a game in which Ben had taught them) and it was obvious the two boys were somehow losing to the dog.

"Hey ladies! What's up?" Carlos questioned as soon as the girls entered.

"Um, nothing much." Mal stated as she eyed the game of poker going on in confusion. "Evie wanted to talk to you guys about something." Mal finished causing the two boys and dog to look at the girls.

"Okay…" Jay stated with concern as he raised an eyebrow at them. "…. What's going on E?" Jay questioned as he laid down his cards and stood up from his chair only to come face to face with the girls.

Carlos followed suite and was soon facing them too. "Yeah, what's up? You girls know you can talk to us about anything right?" Carlos questioned as he smiled at his friends.

Evie nodded, "And that's why we're here. Because, there's something I need to tell you." Evie stated with nervousness as she sighed.

Carlos and Jay eyed one another and before Evie could tell them the news; something else seemed to pop into Jay's mind. "Oh no…" Jay stated as he shook his head. "…You're breaking up with me, aren't you?"

A moment of silence came between the four VK's as Mal, Evie and Carlos all eyed Jay.  
For a moment, the silence continued, then Mal and Evie burst into slight laughter.

"No!" Evie stated as she and Mal continued to laugh. "No! Jay; I'm not breaking up with you." Evie stated as she and Mal began to calm down from their laughter.

Jay sighed in relief and placed a hand on his heart. "Oh, thank goodness! I really thought you were breaking up with me for moment." Jay stated as he smiled in relief while Mal and Evie laughed again.  
Then something else popped into Jay's mind, "But uh, if you're not breaking up with me. Then, what's the big news you wanted to tell us?" Jay questioned as he and Carlos eyed one another in concern still.

This had caused Mal and Evie to stop laughing and turn serious. Evie straightened herself and dusted herself off before sighing. "Well; the news I wanted to tell you…." Evie began as she took a hesitant breath.

"Yeah…" Carlos stated with anticipation.

"Um, so; there's no easy way to tell you guy's this, so I'm just gonna come out and say it." Evie stated with a nervous tone as she took another deep breath. "I'm pregnant…."

Another moment of silence came over the four friends as Carlos and Jay looked at Evie in surprise.  
The silence lasted for a while until Jay finally decided to break it…

"– And, it's mine?" Jay asked in slight hope as he still tried to take the news in.

Evie nodded, "Yup; it's yours." Evie finished as she took a deep breath in worry again.

"Well then, I've only got one thing to say…." Jay began causing Mal, Evie and Carlos to look at one another with worry. "…. I'm going to be a dad!" Jay finished in excitement as everyone breathed a relief sigh.

Then, Jay pulled Mal, Evie and Carlos into a giant group hug and together the four friends jumped up and down in excitement. As they jumped and down; Jay continued to scream in excitement that he was going to be a dad while Mal and Carlos was going to be the kid's Aunt and Uncle. The four friends laughed and Evie couldn't help but feel super relived as they stood by her side.

Yes, it was true, Evie and Jay were going to parents…

Just then, a voice stopped them all from celebrating. "Evie's pregnant!?" They all turned and groaned in slight annoyance when they saw Chad standing in the doorway.

"Seriously!? You're here? I thought I revoked you're 3D printed key?" Carlos questioned with a frown as he shook his head.

"Oh, you did, but your door was unlocked and I heard Jay cheering about being a father. And, I knew he and Evie were dating as did the whole school, so I put two and two together." Chad finished with a grin.  
Another moment of silence came over the group of kids before Chad broke it and ran up to the four villain kids and pulled them into a giant group hug. "EVIE'S PREGANGT!" Chad cheered as he jumped up and down.

Just then, Dude jumped down from the table after watching the scene before him. Running out the door he screamed "EVIE'S PREGNANT AND JAY'S THE FATHER!" all down the school hallways.

As soon as the villain kids and Chad heard Dude do this; the for friends and semi-acquaintance broke apart and Chad watched as the villain kids ran out of the room to chase after Dude.  
So; while the villain kids chased after Dude to stop him from spreading the news and getting caught as a talking dog; Chad hung back and started to use Carlos and Jay's 3D printer while he could…

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was the first one shot! How was it? Good? Bad? Should I continue?**

 **Anyway; thanks again for reading. Please remember to review; I'd love to hear you're thought on this! And, remember to keep requesting; all of you're one shots will get written!**

 **The next requested one shot. Theme 49: Spells - Mal/Dizzy Friendship coming soon!**

 **Well, thanks again so much! And, until the next chapter; with all my love to you guys and girls :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	3. Theme 49 Spells: MalDizzy

100 Themes, 100 One Shots – A Descendants Fanfiction…

 **A/N – Well, here is chapter two with my second one-shot! Wow; thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter; it really means a lot to me!**

 **Anyway; before we begin I would like to set up a few rules.  
I am only setting up rules to make things fair and a little clearer on how this works…**

 _1\. I do not write boy/boy or girl/girl slash! I will write boy/boy or girl/girl friendship!_

 _2\. You can only request one-two one-shot/themes per chapter. We have to give the other readers a chance to request!_

 _3\. If you request more than one-two one shots/themes, I will not write them. This is only because we need to allow others to request._

 _4\. If someone request one-shot/theme with a first pairing; and then, someone requests the same one-shot/theme with a different pairing; I would write the first request first._

 _Each chapter will start being about this length of a one shot._

 **Updates will probably start being about one a week. Only because of my busy schedule for I am going to college in the fall.**

 **Thanks for reading and I really hope you like this one shot. Sorry for all the rules; but we can't have one person requesting so many one-shots and not giving anyone else a chance. I love that you love the idea and am enjoying the story; but it's still not fair to the others who are reading. Thanks, I hope you understand this reasoning and still continue to read and review/request!**

 **Also, this one shot is Theme 49: Spells – Mal/Dizzy**

 **Note: There is also some Evie/Dizzy and Evie/Carlos/Jay/Mal/Evie friendship goodness!**

 **Requested By: Boris Yeltsin. (I hope this is to your liking. I tried to make it Mal/Dizzy.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Descendants!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Theme 49: Spells

Mal/Dizzy

Dizzy wasn't you're average villain's child. In fact, she would like to say she was far from it.

Sure, being born a villain's child labeled you instantly; but if you asked Evie, Mal and even Carlos and Jay; they would tell you she was one of the sweetest villain's kids they ever knew.

So; when Evie took it upon herself to ask Ben if he could extend the proclamation and allow Dizzy to attended Auradon with them, he couldn't be more then happier too.

Thus, when Dizzy arrived to Auradon, it was like having her dreams come true. And, surprisingly enough, all the preppy princess and princes actually took a liking to the young girl.

The first semester of the school year had seemed to fly by fast for not only Dizzy; but for Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay as well.  
While the semester flew by; the villainous grew closer to Dizzy and she grew closer to them.

Yup; everything was going so well for Dizzy that the young girl knew she'd never return to The Isle of the Lost, like ever.

But, in Auradon, things never lasted calmly for the school year, for this was indeed the villainous four and a kingdom full of princess, princes and magic….

"Evie…" Young Dizzy had stated softly and simply as she peered into Evie and Mal's bedroom one normal night.

The young girl had been asleep just like all the others; when she had the worst of nightmares. Recently; Dizzy had been having for about two weeks now.  
But, the young girl didn't know how to open up to people well and was shy. At least, when it came to personal stuff.  
If was anything about hair, nails, or beauty tips; Dizzy could go on and on. But, with personal stuff Dizzy would rather fall into an ocean and drown rather than talk about her feelings.

"Evie…" Dizzy had whispered once more as she entered the room and made her way over to where her idol slept. Walking up to the bed, Dizzy shook Evie's shoulder with a hesitant feeling. "Evie…"

This time, Evie mumbled slightly before rolling over and waking up slowly. While she woke up; she yawned and got into a sleepy defense mode.  
"Hu? Mal…what's going on!?..." Evie questioned as she rubbered her tired eyes and allowed a wave of surprise on her face when she noticed it was Dizzy and not Mal. "…Dizzy? What's going on?"

Dizzy bit her lip slightly and sighed, "I-I had a n-n-n – "Dizzy began with a stutter as she felt small tears well up in the corner of her eyes.

"Yeah…?" Evie questioned in hopes the girl would continue.

"– I, had a nightmare…." Dizzy finished as she took a deep breath of relief.

Concern instantly came over Evie's facial expressions. "Oh, you poor girl. Another nightmare?" Evie questioned as she motioned for the girl to move closer to Evie.

The two girls pulled into a hug and Evie began to comfort her. Dizzy sighed and allowed herself to slightly cry. "I know; another one! This is like, the twenty-one this month!"  
Okay; so maybe she was fine with telling Evie and Mal about her problems. But, that was only because she trusted the two and knew them better than anyone else….  
Dizzy looked up at Evie, "The thing is; the nightmares are getting worse Evie! Isn't there something you can do to make them go away!? Anything!?" Dizzy stated as she pulled closer to Evie and began to cry.

For a moment; Evie hesitated, but, then she sighed. "I might not be of help; but, I think I know someone who might be." Evie stated as she smiled at the person in her mind.

Dizzy looked up, "Who!?" Dizzy questioned with hope in her eyes and tone.

"Mal…" Evie finished as she took a deep breath.

This caused Dizzy to nod in agreement and beg Evie to ask for her help. The only reason Evie thought of Mal was because of Mal's spell book. If comfort and kindness couldn't help get rid of Dizzy's nightmare's then maybe a little magic could. Throwing the covers off of her after Dizzy stood up, Evie made her way to where Mal was sleeping. Once, the two girls stood at the side of the bed, Evie and Dizzy began to wake Mal.

"MAL… Evie yelled without warning to Mal as she reached down to shake the girl awake.

However; Evie's yelling had caused the girl to act out of reflects and defense. "What the!?..." Mal questioned in sudden alert and fright as she turned and punched her unknown waker in the stomach.

"OW! MAL!" Evie yelled as she clutched her stomach and doubled over in pain. "WHAT THE HECK!?" Evie questioned after she caught her breath back as Dizzy laughed to herself at the situation.

Mal sat up in bed, "Ugh, sorry! But you scared me! Don't you know to not surprise wake a villain child!?" Mal questioned with slight annoyance as she crossed her arms. _It was early in the morning; and Mal did not appreciate being rudely woken up. No matter who the person was…._ Mal sighed, "What's all of this about anyway?" Mal questioned with interest as she eyed Evie and Dizzy.

Dizzy spoke up before Evie could…." I h-had another n-nightmare." Dizzy stated with a frown as she felt tears come to her eyes again from the memories. "And, this one was worse than the others." Dizzy finished.

Mal frowned at the poor girl's trouble. "Let me guess; you want me to use magic to help stop the nightmares?" Mal questioned as she and Dizzy eyed one another.  
Mal turned to face Evie, "I thought you said using magic was frowned uponed, that we should learn to live a life without magic." Mal recited from her and Evie's argument the other day.

Evie sighed, "I know I said that, but this is Dizzy were talking about. And, it's eating her alive on the inside, I just want to help her." Evie finished as she frowned as sent a pleading look to Mal.  
Yes, Auradon might be filled with princess and princes who were sons and daughters to most famous Disney Hero's; but, they still tried to live a life without relying on magic…

"Fine…" Mal stated as she removed the colors and grabbed her spell book from underneath her pillow. (Yes, she kept it there! After all, it was the most obvious place to hide it, only because, no one really thought to ever look in the most obvious places for anything.) Standing up; she faced Dizzy and Evie who watched her flip through the spell book to find the right spell. When Mal found it, she stopped flipping through the book and looked up at Dizzy with slight concern. "…Now; I must warn you before I use this spell. Magic is a great force as we all know and no one knowns the full results. So; I just want you to be warned, that there might be some side effects if the spell doesn't come out right. Yes, I've been practicing a lot, but magic is still unpredictable, anything could happen. Do you understand?" Mal questioned with concern.

Dizzy nodded her head, "Yes." Dizzy replied as she knew the consequences that came with the use of magic.

Mal took a deep breath, "With these nightmares in her mind, help keep them at ease all the time." Mal recited from her spell book.  
Then, she closed it, held up her hand and used her famous hand swishing movement to cast the spell. While she cast it, Dizzy's head moved in the way her hand did, and she bowed it at the end, and popped back.  
"Well…how do you feel?" Mal questioned with interest as she crossed her arms in thought.

"Like, nothing could bother me ever again!" Dizzy finished as she, Evie and Mal smiled at one another. "Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Dizzy finished as she dashed forward and pulled Mal and Evie into a hug.

"You're welcome." Mal finished as she pulled away from the hug. "Well, I'm going back to bed since it's three in morning. So; evil dreams…." Mal finished as she turned and crawled back into bed.

"Well, then I'm going back to bed too. Thanks for comforting me and helping me Evie and Mal." Dizzy finished as she turned, waved goodbye to Evie and left the room to go back to her dorm.

Evie smiled and waved back to the girl as she left the room. Once, the door was closed, Evie went back to bed too. While the two villain girls slept; the night passed pretty quickly and soon morning began to find itself peering through the closed pink curtains in their room. As soon as the sun started coming up, Evie began to wake up once more, and surprisingly this time, so did Mal. When the girls woke up; the got dressed and ready for the day. By the time breakfast came, they were just about finished, and started to head out for food. But, something stopped them. As soon as they opened their bed room door, they were blocked by a huge pile of furniture. Now; out of all the odd things the two girls have seen in Auradon, this was now probable in the top five. Knocking down the pile of furniture with a loud crash, the girls entered the hallway.

"Well, that was weird." Mal stated as Evie nodded in agreement. "You don't think it could've just been Carlos or Jay pulling a prank on us? Do you?" Mal wondered as she raised her eye brow in thought.

"It's possible." Evie stated as she shrugged. It wasn't until she looked up from the ground, that changed her mind. It seemed as if her and Mal's room wasn't the only door blocked with furniture. "Um, Mal…"

"Yeah?" Mal questioned as she looked up from her feet and eyed Evie in confusion.

"I don't think it was a prank." Evie stated as she pointed to the hallway. "Look…" Evie finished as she frowned.

Mal looked at the hallway in surprise. Every door from her and Evie's room, to Carlos and Jay's room were piled high with furniture. "What the!?..." Mal questioned just like she had done when she was rudely awakened. She turned to Evie. "Who do you think is doing all of this!?" Mal questioned as she knitted her eyebrows together.

Evie was about to open her mouth and reply as the girls walked down the hallway to explore a little. But, as Evie opened her mouth, another voice stopped her. "Woah!" The voice stated from behind a door.  
"What happened to the doorway?" The voice questioned in slight confusion as Mal and Evie laughed to themselves.

"Ugh, you don't think it's the girls playing a prank on us? Do you Jay?" A second voice asked causing Mal and Evie to laugh harder at their same assumption.

"No Carlos! It's not us playing a prank on you guys! Trust me, the same thing happened to us." Mal finished as she laughed a little again.

"Mal!? Evie!? Is that you on the other side of this random barrier!? What the heck is going on!?" Jay questioned as he suddenly pushed the barrier and the two girls backed away as it came tumbling down. Before them, on the other side of the knocked down barrier stood Jay and Carlos with confused looks on their faces. "What the heck was all of that about!?" Jay wondered as he and Carlos walked up to Mal and Evie.

Mal shrugged, "Were not sure. The same is happening to all the doors down this hallway." Mal explained as she gestured to the whole hallway.

"Well, this is peculiar." Jay stated as he placed his hand on his chin in thought.

Carlos shook his head, "No; this is normal in Auradon. What's peculiar, is you knowing the word peculiar and how to use it properly." Carlos stated as he, Mal and Evie laughed.

Jay playfully punched Carlos in the shoulder. "Shut up!" Jay mumbled as everyone else laughed.

Mal shook her head, "Guys; we have two options. One; we can stand here and wonder how Jay knows the word peculiar – "Mal began as she counted the options on her hands. Jay groaned while Evie and Carlos laughed. "– Or two; we can go explore the school and figure out who the heck is blocking doors with furniture and why." Mal finished as she turned slight serious at the end.

"I like option two; it makes me look less stupid." Jay finished as Evie, Carlos and Mal laughed at his response.

While laughing; the four villainess friends began to explore the hallways of the school to figure out who is responsible for the furniture barriers. As they walked, the four friends tried to keep their volume of noise down for the new it was still early and some princesses and princes liked to sleep in on the weekend. Finally; after about ten minutes of walking; they came to a corner and stopped to peer around it, cautiously. Besides, if the person who was stacking furniture was on the other side, they wanted to make sure. But, luckily the four villainess kids didn't have to look to far. Right in front of them, was the culprit….

"Dizzy!?" Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay questioned in surprise as they watched the girl walk like a zombie in a trance and move furniture from the side of the walls to the front of the doors.

"Dizzy!? What the heck!?" Carlos questioned as they all came out from behind the corner and continued to watch Dizzy. Carlos turned to his three friends. "Why the heck is Dizzy stacking the furniture!?"

Mal and Evie exchanged looks. "Were not sure." Both replied oddly at the same time.

Jay shook his head, "Well, we should probably stop her. You know; before someone finds out and she gets in trouble." Jay finished with a serious tone as he knitted his eyebrows together in thought.

So; the four friends walked forward and tried to Dizzy from what she was doing. However; when they noticed she wasn't responding or stopping; they decided to take a closer look at her and realized, that something was off. Something was off indeed, for Dizzy was walking around with her eyes closed and mumbling while she stacked the furniture. This was an odd sight indeed, but there was only one reason she was doing this…

"She's sleep walking!" Carlos stated simply a little louder then he meant too.

"Why!?" Jay questioned, still clearly confused on the whole situation.

At the questioned, something popped into Evie's mind and she allowed her eyes to widen. She turned to Mal, "The spell!" Evie stated as Mal's eyes widen in surprise.

"Spell?" Carlos and Jay questioned in confusion.

"Yes, the spell! Dizzy's been having nightmares lately and she came to Mal and I for help and Mal put a spell on her to ease her mind. There must've been side-effects like Mal said." Evie finished explaining.

"Well, can't you undo the spell and make her stop?" Carlos wondered as he eyed Mal with hope.

Mal nodded, "Yup; and luckily I have the spell memorized." Mal finished. _She had it memorized in case her spells ever went wrong._ Her friends encouraged her to use, and turned to face Dizzy.  
"Forswear unswear, undo Dizzy's spell." Mal muttered as she waved her hand while Dizzy's head made the same motion.

Dizzy stood up straight, wide awake and well aware of her surroundings. "What the..." Dizzy questioned as she blinked and eyed her surroundings in confusion. She stopped when she noticed Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos. "What the heck happened!? Why am I in the hallway!? Why are you guys here!? And…why is there furniture stacked against the doorways!?" Dizzy questioned as she gestured to each item she mentioned.

Mal and Evie stepped up to her. "Um, you were sleep walking and stacking the furniture in your sleep." Evie explained as she placed a hand on Dizzy's shoulder.

Dizzy's eyes widen. "Oh no! I moved all the furniture! I'm going to get in trouble!" Dizzy stated with panic. _(Although, none of the villain kids knew why she'd get in trouble for this.)_

"It's cool, we'll help you put it back." Mal stated as she dismissed the problem and smiled.

Dizzy smiled in relief, "Really!?" Dizzy questioned with hope.

Jay and Carlos walked up to the girls, "Yeah; I mean, it was an accident. Besides; even if someone saw it, I don't think you'd get in trouble for it. We'd just move it back." Carlos explained as he smiled.

"Awesome! Then, let's get to work!" Dizzy stated as she turned and began to unstack all the furniture.

And that, was what the five villainess friends did for the rest of the morning…

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was my second one-shot! How was it? Good? Bad? Should I continue?**

 **Anyway; thanks for reading and please remember to leave a review! And, please remember you are only allowed to request 1-2 one-shots per chapter :)**

 **So; until my next one-shot; with all my love to you guys and girls :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	4. Theme 9 Dilemma: CarlosJane

100 Themes, 100 One Shots – A Descendants Fanfiction…

 **A/N – Well, here is chapter three with theme three! Wow; thank you all so much for the reviews and the request! You guys are amazing! 50 reviews! Wow; thank you all so much!**

 **Anyway; I know you guys probably noticed that some one-shots are longer or shorter then others. But, this is because it just how they end up written. I just write and let the one-shot take itself basically. So; I just wanted to let you all know; I'm not picking favorites or choosing how long or short they end up. I just write, and let the story take itself. I hope this clears some things up; if you were wondering that.**

 **Also, please remember that there are a lot of one-shots being requested, I will get to yours when I can. I write one-shots in the order they are requested, for it is simple and fair that way.  
Thanks, I hope you understand this. I will get to everyone's just please remember, it takes time thanks lol. But seriously; thanks for all your patients on that part. **

**Well, I will stop talking so you can all read this next one shot!**

 **Requested by: GamerGirlGuest (I didn't use the themes you mentioned, I tried to, but I thought this would still be a cute, sweet one shot for you.)**

 **Summary: Carlos has trouble working up the courage to ask Jane out. Will he be able to ask her with the help of his friends? (Carlos/Jane).**

 **Disclaimer: I still sadly own nothing from Descendants!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Theme 9: Dilemma

Carlos/Jane

"Are you sure?"

Carlos De Vil was standing in the middle of Mal and Evie's bedroom with only Mal herself.

Mal nodded her head, "Yeah; I'm sure." Mal finished as she curled her lip slightly and eyed Carlos. "Just, man up and ask her out." Mal finished with a sigh.

"But, what if she says no!? What if, she and her friends laugh and then the whole planet blows up!?" Carlos questioned as he shook his head and felt slight panic.

"Seriously?" Mal questioned in return with annoyance in her tone as she raised an eyebrow.

Carlos shrugged, "It could happen…." Carlos muttered as he pulled his red, black and white jacket vest tighter around himself.

Mal shook her head this time. "No; it couldn't and you of all people should know that." Mal stated as she stopped her drawing and frowned at the look on her friend's face. With a groan, Mal pushed her art items off to the side and she stood up. Once she was off her bed, she faced Carlos and placed her hands on her friend's shoulders. "You – "Mal began as she stared at him. "- Need to man up and ask Jane out."

"B-But I – "Carlos stuttered as he sighed in slight defeat knowing Mal was right.

Mal was about to open her mouth and reply. However; before she could such a thing; the bedroom door swung open and Evie walked in with Jay. Evie had been returning from her fashion class (Fashion 101) while Jay had been returning from Tourney practice when the two ran into one another. So; they had decided to walk back to Evie's room and hang out. But, as they entered, they could see Mal and Carlos were already there. Yet, the odd part about the walk in, was the position Mal and Carlos were standing in before Evie and Jay. It defiantly made the other two villains know that something was up…

"What's going on here….?" Jay questioned as he and Evie eyed one another.

Mal sighed and removed her hands from Carlos's shoulders. "Carlos here; is having trouble asking Jane out." Mal explained as she crossed her arms after gesturing to Carlos who groaned in annoyance.

"Mal…" Carlos muttered as he rolled his eyes. _Did she have to tell Jay and Evie?_

Jay laughed slightly and shook his head, "Dude! You need to just man up and ask her out!" Jay finished as he laughed.

"That's what I told him." Mal stated with even more annoyance as she uncrossed her arms and placed her hands on her hips. She scanned the room until her eyes landed on Evie. As soon as her eyes landed on Evie; she smiled evilly to herself and turned to Carlos. As soon as she turned to Carlos, she pushed him closer to Evie. "Here; pretend Evie is Jane and ask her out." Mal demanded as finished pushing Carlos closer to Evie.

"I don't know…." Carlos began to protest until Jay cut him off.

"Oh, come on! Just do it! Evie doesn't mind, right Evie?" Jay questioned as he raised an eyebrow at Evie.

Evie shrugged knowing she really didn't have a choice, "I guess not…" Evie finished as she sat down. _In all honesty; she really didn't mind. After all, she along with the rest of the school totally shipped Jane and Carlos._ "Pretend I'm Jane and say to me what you'd say to Jane." Evie instructed as she patted her leg and gestured her friend towards her in encouragement.

Carlos looked at Mal and Jay who nodded and pushed him forward to do so. "Well, alright…" Carlos stated as he pulled on his jacket once more. He took a deep breath and looked at Evie while grabbing her hands in his. "Jane…. Ever since I first laid eyes on you when I arrived to Auradon, I knew I had feelings for you. I don't know why; or how to explain it. But, I do. And, it would mean the world to me if you would be willing to make me the happiest man on Earth and go out with me?" Carlos finished with nervousness in his tone as he took a deep breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Aw…." Mal and Evie stated as soon as Carlos finished talking and they smiled at one another.

"Carlos; that was _sooo_ sweet! Jane is super luck!" Evie stated as she continued to smile. "There's no way she'd say no. She'd defiantly say yes." Evie finished as she stood up and hugged Carlos.

"You think so?" Carlos questioned as soon as he and Evie were done hugging.

Evie nodded, "I know so." Evie finished.

Carlos's confidence seemed to spark. "Well then, maybe I should ask her out…." Carlos muttered to himself as he smiled.

"Uh, duh!" Jay stated as he, Evie and Mal laughed to themselves. "That is what we've been telling you this whole time! Just, freaking ask her out before I make you!" Jay finished as he crossed his arms.

Carlos eyed him and raise his eyebrow. "Is that a threat or a promise?" Carlos questioned with a challenging tone making Jay groan slightly while Mal and Evie laughed.

Mal moved forward suddenly. When she moved forward; she moved closer to Carlos and began to push him towards the bedroom door. "Now – "Mal began as she kept pushing him to the doorway. When, she got them there, she pushed him out of her and Evie's room, and the two-stood face to face. "– Go and ask Jane out!" Mal demanded as she and Carlos eyed one another. "Oh; and don't come back until you do." Mal finished simply as Carlos looked at her with surprise and slight protest.

"B-But – "Carlos began only to be interrupted by Mal slamming the door closed in his face. With a huff, Carlos eyed the door in slight annoyance. "– Well, she's gonna regret that later." Carlos muttered with a frown.

So; with no other choice but to follow his friend's advice; Carlos went looking for Jane. It defiantly took him a lot longer to look for Jane then he thought it would. Luckily; he finally did find her though (after about an hour of walking around Auradon) outside in the courtyard working on some homework from today's classes. Smiling; Carlos took a deep breath and began to walk over to where Jane was sitting.

"Mind if I join you?" Carlos questioned with slight hope and a nervous tone.

Jane looked up from her homework in surprise at the voice. But, once she saw who the owner of the voice was, she smiled and nodded.  
"Sure." Jane replied as she moved her books onto the ground so Carlos could join her.

A moment of silence came over the two as Jane continued to work on her homework.  
Carlos watched her work on a complicated math problem as the two sat there. "X equals twenty-five." Carlos finished for Jane who looked at him with confusion.

"Hu?" Jane questioned as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"X equals twenty-five. That's the answer to your problem." Carlos explained as he smiled while Jane looked at him in surprise.

Looking down at the problem, Carlos watched as Jane finished working out the math. As soon as she was done, she looked at the problem in surprise and then at Carlos in surprise.  
"Wow; you were right!" Jane stated with an impressed smile as she eyed Carlos. Another moment of silence over the two, as an idea came into Jane's mind. She eyes Carlos again.  
"Hey; um, if you wanted to…." Jane began as Carlos studied her facial expression. "…. Do you think you could he me with the subject sometime? Like, as in a tutor?" Jane questioned with hope as bit her lip.

Carlos thought it over for a moment, "Sure; I'd love to." Carlos finished as he and Jane smiled at one another. "But – "Carlos suddenly interjected, making Jane look up at him once more.  
" – Only; if you agree to get dinner afterwards together?" Carlos questioned as he began to hold in another breath out of nervousness.

Jane looked at him in quiet surprise. _Was the Carlos De Vil asking her out?_ Jane thought for a moment and then smiled at him, "Sure; I'd like that, a lot." Jane finished as the two grinned at one another.

"So, uh, what would be a good time for you?" Carlos questioned in hopes of actually setting up the "date".

"Any time after three on Monday through Fridays." Jane finished as she began to gather up some of her items.

"Awesome; then, how does tomorrow at four sound?" Carlos questioned once more as he tried to remember if he had any plans for tomorrow.

"Sounds perfect. I'll see you tomorrow then." Jane finished as she stood up from the bench the two were sitting on.

Carlos nodded his head, "Yup; see you tomorrow." Carlos finished as he stood up as well.

With that, the two bid one another goodbye. As Jane left the scene to go tell Lonnie (and ask for her help) Carlos watched her leave. Once Jane was out of sight and ear-shot; Carlos began to cheer in excitement and dance around not caring who was eyeing him oddly. After a while of cheering in excitement to himself, Carlos decided it was time to head back to let Mal, Evie and Jay know the news!

Arriving to the area where the dorm rooms; he knocked on Mal and Evie's bedroom door. As soon as the door opened, Mal and Evie basically pulled him into the room, like they were waiting for his return…

"So; how did it go!?" Mal questioned as soon as Evie closed the door and the three of them were in the room. Jay listened from where he was sitting.

Carlos let the tension build for a moment as he watched Mal and Evie eyed him with interest. "I got a date with Jane." Carlos explained with a smile as Mal, Evie and Jay cheered for their friend in excitement. "Well, I'm tutoring her in math first, but then were going out to dinner afterwards." Carlos interjected as he sighed softly while Mal, Evie and Jay eyed one another and then him.

"Either way; it's a date!" Evie stated with a slight squeal. "Now come on! We've got a lot of work to do." Evie instructed as she grabbed Carlos's hand and pulled him deeper into the bedroom.

"Whoa! A lot of work? For what!?" Carlos questioned with confusion as he raised an eyebrow at Evie and managed to pulled his hand out of her grip.

"Um, for one, you're outfit. For two, you're conversation, and a whole lot of more stuff. Because trust me, you want the date to go well. You do want the date to go well, right?"  
Evie finished as she smiled while Jay and Mal laughed.

Carlos looked at her with uncertainty. "Of course, I do!" Carlos stated as he grinned to himself. "But, I don't want to be someone I'm not. I just want to be myself." Carlos finished as he shrugged and sighed lightly.

Mal smiled at this, "And you will be." Mal explained suddenly making Evie, Carlos and Jay look at her. "But, not in that outfit. Because boy; ripped jeans are so last season." Mal finished as Jay and Carlos eyed her.

Evie smiled and clapped her hands together. "Aw; I've taught you so well M." Evie commented making Mal laugh while Carlos and Jay shook their heads and rolled their eyes. Evie grabbed Carlos's hand once more. "Now come on! Let's get started on making things perfect for your date tomorrow!" Evie finished as she squealed in excitement while Mal and Jay followed to help out as well.

Yup; this was going to be a long night for Carlos. But, if all goes well with his friends, then maybe his date with Jane tomorrow; will be perfect…

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was my third one shot! How was it? Good? Bad? Should I continue?**

 **Anyway; thank you guys so much for reading it means the world to me! Please remember, to leave a review and keep requesting!**

 **Next one-shot theme: Theme 28 - Comfort (Evie/Jay).**

 **Well, thanks again, until the next one-shot. With all my love to you guys and girls :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	5. Theme 28 Comfort: EvieJay

100 Themes, 100 One Shots – A Descendants Fanfiction…

 **A/N – Hello to all my favorite and loyal Descenders!  
Well, here is my fourth one shot yeah! Anyway; thank you guys all so, so, so, so, so much for all the reviews from the last chapter; it really means the world to me! Seriously you guys rock! **

**Anyway; I'm updating today again for you! Yes, two one-shots in the same week! This is only because I am going away this weekend and don't know when I can get the next one up.  
I will be gone from today to Sunday. So; you can probably expect a new update sometimes towards the end of next week. So; yeah, I just wanted to let you all know. **

**Requested By: dancergymnast2003 (I think I put a little twist on this for you. But, don't worry; it's still an Evie/Jay comfort one-shot theme!).**

 **Disclaimer: I still sadly own nothing from the wonderful world of Descendants!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Theme 28: Comfort

Evie/Jay

Auradon Prep wasn't at all what Mal, Evie, Jay or Carlos thought it would be when they came over from the Isle of the Lost.

Compared to their life growing up; Auradon seemed like a dream, one where the four would never want to wake up from.

But, of course, all dreams had to have some kind of odd event happen in them, right? And well, for Evie, things were defiantly taking an odd turn.

Ever since she was little, she knew about the magic her mother held.  
But, being trapped on the Isle, meant Evie never got to see any of it in use and never learn about her own heritage of magic.  
Well, that was until she came over to Auradon with her friends….

Mal was the first to show signs of magic and proper use.

At first, Evie, Jay nor Carlos weren't bothered by it since they knew magic was real and could be used. Yet, seeing their friend use it, made them sometimes wish they had magic too.

And, today, Evie found that wish to come true.

That morning when Evie discovered her new abilities; she was getting ready for the day. As she got ready for the day, she couldn't find her make-up and began to panic as she looked for it. While looking for it, she finally found her cases of make-up on the very top of the tallest dresser in her and Mal's room. How it ended up there? Evie would never know; but she did know that she wanted it badly…

Trying to reach it was a bust. And, the beds weren't anywhere near the dressers, so she couldn't jump up to get them. So; this left Evie with no choice but to give up.  
Frowning; Evie gave up, slumped down onto the floor in front of the dresser, crossed her arms and slightly pouted.  
After about a minuet of sitting; and wishing for her make-up case, she stood up only to face the dresser and find the oddest thing she's ever seen.

The oddest thing was; her make-up bag was floating right to her!

Evie was astonished. Reaching up, she grabbed the case as soon as it was in reach, and looked at in in surprise and confusion.

Just then, she took out her cell phone and called Jay from across the hallway.

" _Hello?"_ Jay answered on the other-line. It was obvious Evie had woken him up from his sleep. " _Evie?"_

"J-Jay! Sorry; I d-didn't mean t-too wake you." Evie blunted out as she still stared at her make-up case. "But you've g-got to g-get over here! S-something amazing, m-magical even h-happened!" Evie stuttered simply.

A moment of silence came over the two. "I'm on my way and I'm bringing Carlos!" Jay finished (thinking Evie was in trouble and needed help) as Evie heard movement from the other end. "We'll be over soon!"

And, with that Jay hung up and Evie hung up too. Evie wasn't sure how long she stood the way she did, but she sure knew it was long enough for Jay and Carlos to come over.  
As soon as they came into the room, Jay and Carlos spotted Evie and eyed her in confusion. Yeah, something was defiantly up….

"This better be good." Carlos mumbled grumpily as he eyed Evie and Jay with slight annoyance. "Jay flipped my mattress to wake me up." Carlos finished as he crossed his arms and sent Jay a look.

"No! This isn't good, it's actually amazing!" Evie stated as she held her make-up case and spun around in circles.

"Whatcha talking about Evie?" Jay questioned in confusion as he raised an eyebrow at his friend.

Evie stopped spinning and looked at the two boys. "I- "Evie began as she took a deep breath. "– I t-think I can do m-magic." Evie stuttered still unsure of the situation herself.

This caught both of the boy's attention. "Did I hear you right?" Carlos questioned as he raised an eyebrow at her. "Did you just say you think you can do magic?" Carlos wondered as he studied Evie for a moment.

Evie nodded, "I actually don't think I can. I _know_ I can!" Evie finished as she squealed in excitement.

Jay smiled at her, "Well then, why don't you show us?" Jay questioned in a challenging tone as he crossed his arms.

This stopped Evie in her tracks to think. "I'm not sure how it works." Evie admitted as she stared at her make-up case and then dresser it was on. "I was angry because I couldn't reach my make-up and before I knew what was happening, it came floating down to me." Evie finished as she sighed at the odd memory.

Jay stepped forward and snatched her make-up bag from her. "Fine then – "Jay began as he snatched the bag, turned in his spot and threw it back up at the top of the dresser out of reach. "– Get it back down." Jay instructed as he gestured to the item he just threw as he and Carlos exchanged looks.

Evie looked at him in shock, "But I – "Evie began as Jay cut her off.

"– But you what? Can't do magic!?" Jay challenged as he and Evie eyed one another while Carlos said his name in a warning tone. Jay ignored the warning and turned to Evie. "Well then, show us. Get the bag down."

Evie huffed, "I don't know how! And, magic is dangerous, haven't we learned that!? What if something goes wrong? What if someone gets hurt? What if – "Evie rambled as she stalled to do what Jay wanted.

Jay sadly cut her off. "– No what if's! Just show us what you did earlier and get the bag down!" Jay finished as he frowned and sent a look towards Evie.

Huffing once more, Evie frowned, crossed her arms and turned to face the dresser. Thinking about what she did earlier to get the magic to work, she began to feel angry and slightly annoyed. Angry that Jay was acting like a jerk and annoyed that her bag was back up at the top of the dresser. Concentrating on her feelings; she began to feel it. The magic within her was pulsing through her and the bag began to move. But, as the bag began to move from the dresser, the dresser began to move along with it. Not realizing what was happening; Evie continued to focus on her feelings and allow the magic to do its own thing….

"EVIE! LOOK OUT!"

Carlos's voice had snapped her out of her trance. Before she had time to realize what was going on, she was pushed out of the way by Carlos himself. Groaning and sitting up from the push, she watched in horror and shock as the dresser fell right on the spot she had been standing on, and right on top of Carlos trapping him underneath it.

"CARLOS!" Evie called out as she hopped to her feet.

Instantly, she and Jay began to work on removing the dresser. It took them some time, for the dresser was decently big and heavy. But, as soon as they pushed it off of Carlos, the bent down to check on their friend. Sadly; Carlos was unconscious and nonmoving. So; to not waste any time, the two friends lifted him up and took him to the only person they knew could help. The Fairy Godmother…

Once they were there, the two explained the story to her and luckily, she agreed to help. And, while Fairy Godmother took their friend to the infirmary; they sat in the waiting room….

"This is all my fault!" Evie stated as she felt tears prick the corner of her eyes. "Carlos is hurt because of me! I-I knew I-I s-shouldn't have d-done it. B-But I did." Evie finished as she allowed herself to slightly cry.

Jay was about to open his mouth to reply only to be cut off by another new angry voice. "SOMEONE WANT TO TELL ME WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED!?" Mal questioned as she marched up to the two with a frown.

"C-Carlos is i-in the i-infirmary." Evie explained as she frowned and shrunk down slightly in her seat.

Mal rolled her eyes, "Well _duh_ , I know that! That's why I'm here!" Mal finished as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "I meant someone want to tell me how he ended up in the infirmary?" Mal asked a little more calmly then before. But, it was still obvious that she was upset about the whole thing…

"Evie was using magic." Jay explained simply as he sighed while Evie held back a chocked sob.

Mal looked at the two in surprise, "Evie can do magic!?" Mal questioned as she raised an eyebrow at her blue haired friend.

Evie nodded, "I-I discovered it t-this morning." Evie finished as she whipped away some of her tears.

"Yeah, and then she called me to tell Carlos and I about it. But, I challenged her into using the magic and she tried to tell me no. Instead, she used it when she didn't know how to control it and the dresser I threw her make-up bag on, fell. Then, after it fell, Carlos saw it happening before any of us and pushed Evie out of the way. It landed on him, and that's how we ended up here …." Jay finished as he sighed.

Mal turned to Evie. "What the heck were you thinking E!? Using magic when you didn't know how!?" Mal shouted slightly as she frowned in frustration. "You – "Mal began as Jay cut her off.

"– Should stop yelling at Evie!" Jay instructed as he put an arm over Evie and held a hand out to stop Mal. "It was my fault, not her's! So, stop yelling at her. She already feels bad enough." Jay finished with defensiveness as he sent a concerned look at Evie who smiled weakly at him.

Mal huffed and crossed her arms. "She should…." Mal finished as she let out a deep breath and looked away from her two friends while waiting for her other friend.

Evie felt more tears began to prick at the corner of her eyes and she did her best to hold them back. But, Jay being Jay, took Evie in his arms and allowed her to cry and began to try and apologize while comforting her. As he did comfort Evie, he and Mal sent annoyed looks at one another. _Was it wrong for Mal to blame Evie when he was at fault? Or was it both of their faults?_ Either way; all three sat in an awkward silence.

Then, finally, after about an hour of waiting, Fairy Godmother came out and the three friends stood, waiting to hear the news.

"Well – "Fairy Godmother began as she smiled softly all three. "– He's going to be alright." Fairy Godmother finished as all three took deep breaths in relief.

"Thank goodness! I'm so glad he's going to be alright." Evie breathed once more as Mal and Jay nodded in agreement.

"Me too." Fairy Godmother smiled. She then turned to Evie, "But, if it's alright with you sweetheart; I would like to meet with you for privet magic lessons. Now; I know I frown upon depending on magic, but if it's in your blood, then you at least need to know how to control it so an accident like this doesn't happen again, right?" Fairy Godmother finished as she eyed the young girl with a serious look.

Evie smiled and nodded, "Of course! Thank you, Fairy Godmother." Evie finished as she smiled at the women, who smiled back in return.

Mal shrugged and changed the subject, "Glad it's all working out and everything; but uh, could we see Carlos now?" Mal questioned as she and Evie eyed one another.

Fairy Godmother smiled, "Of course you can!" Fairy Godmother finished as she smiled, turned and began to lead the three friends in the right direction.

And, just like that, the three friends went off to visit Carlos with Mal still upset at the situation and Jay trying to comfort an upset Evie…

* * *

 **A/N – Well, there was my fourth one-shot! How was it? Good? Bad? Should I continue?**

 **Dancergymnast2003 = I hope this was to your liking and that it still stuck with the theme!**

 **Anyway; I will give you the next five-line ups for the next five one-shots….**

 **Theme 50 Taking the Blame = Jay/Mal = Requested By: starflight34**

 **Theme 8 Sunsets = Jay/Evie = Requested By: TLilyMay**

 **Theme 5 Love = Mal/Harry = Requested By: PepperThePuma**

 **Theme 61 Merry Me = Mal/Ben = Requested By: (Guest) Aaaa**

 **Theme 42 Fashion = Carlos/Evie = Requested By: pxn. pxnk**

 **So; those are the next few line up of one-shots just so you all know what it coming.  
Anyway; remember, I will get to everyone's! So; until then, thank you all so much for reading and please remember to keep requesting and reviewing! **

**Until the next chapter, with all my love to you guys and girls :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	6. Theme 50 Taking the Blame: MalJay

100 Themes, 100 One Shots – A Descendants Fanfiction…

 **A/N – Well here is chapter five with theme five yeah! Wow; thanks so much for all the reviews it really means a lot! Seriously; you Descenders are awesome!**

 **Anyway; please remember to keep reviewing and keep requesting! I will get to everyone's eventually so thank you for your patients and for your continued support!**

 **So; before I begin, I will let you guys no; that this will be my only update this week. Because this weekend is a special weekend, I am moving into college yeah!  
Thus, I wanted to let you know; that things will be hectic until I get moved in and figure out how my schedule will go and when I have to write. So; until then, I will be taking a small break after this update and come back when things get figured out. Expect a new update in about a week or two when things settle down and I get settled into school and everything. I can't make any promises; but updates will come a little more slower and I just wanted to let you fellow readers know! So; again, thank you for understanding! But don't worry; I'm not giving up fanfiction when I'm in school, I'll try my best to make time for stories :)**

 **Well, not that I've explained that, I'll stop talking and let you read on!**

 **Requested By: starflight34 (A cute sweet friendship one-shot for you. I hope you like it!)**

 **Disclaimer: I still sadly own nothing from Descendants!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Theme 50: Taking the Blame

Mal/Jay

Getting in trouble on the Isle of the Lost was always one of the worst things any villain kid could face.

But, then again, the villain kids from the Isle of the Lost were pretty much use to getting in trouble and taking punishments.

So, when Mal and Jay stood in the middle of King Ben's office with Fairy Godmother and the former King Beast and Queen Bell, well, the two villains were slightly frightened, but ready for their punishments.

"– And, why were you two inside the Chemistry Lab at midnight?" King Ben himself had asked as he eyed Mal and Jay.

A moment of silence surrounded all six.

Finally; what seemed like hours (which was really only five minutes) Mal began to speak up. "W-We w-were trying t-to – "Mal began to stutter as she shook slightly at the look she received from Ben.

"– You were trying to what? – "Former King Beast questioned as he slammed his fist into his hand and eyed Mal and Jay. "– Kill us all!?" Beast questioned as he stepped forward making Mal and Jay step backwards.

Ben slammed his hand on his desk. "Enough! Father – "Ben stated as he turned and eyed his dad. "– I'm king and I'm in charge here. And, you will _NOT_ accuse Mal or Jay of that kind of thing in this room! Understand!?" Ben questioned as he and Beast stared at one another while Mal, Jay, Fairy Godmother and Bell all watched with surprise.

Finally; Beast spoke up. "But, Ben – "Beast began as Ben interrupted him.

Ben shook his head and frowned slightly. "Understand!?" Ben demanded once more as he and Beast eyed one another still.

"Fine…" Beast mumbled as he stepped back to his original spot. "…Carry on." Beast finished as he frowned also and crossed his arms while he now avoided eye contact with anyone else in the room.

Ben smiled slightly and turned to face Mal and Jay. "Now; I know there must be a real reason you were breaking into the Chemistry Lab; so, I'll give you a chance to tell us. Obviously; you might not want to of course, but please remember, that it's a safe haven in my office." Ben explained as he smiled at Mal and Jay. "This is not the Isle; so, nothing will happen to you under my watch." Ben finished as he sighed and eyed the two.

Silence came over the room again. Finally; Jay spoke up this time. "We were trying to find ingredients for a potion." Jay explained as Mal smacked him on the arm and sent him a death glare, he frowned and sent her a "were telling the truth so get over it" kind of look. That had made Mal frown and cross her arms with annoyance…

"– And, what kind of potion were you trying to make and why?" Ben questioned as he smiled (because of the fact that Jay told him the truth instead of lying) while he watched Mal pout slightly.

"It was a Transformation Potion." Jay continued to explain as he and Mal hung their heads obviously embarrassed by the truth.

Jay was about to open his mouth when Mal interrupted him and beat him to the explanation. "The potion was supposed to help us be good instead of evil." Mal finished as she frowned.

"Oh – "Fairy Godmother spoke up instantly as she felt shock and hurt. "– Your poor things! Why would you want to make such a potion!? You know your good kids and _not_ at all like your parents, right?" Fairy Godmother asked with concern and worry as she looked back and forth between Mal and Jay in thought.

"Pft, tell that to all the prissy princes and princesses who say otherwise." Mal finished as she crossed her arms and shifted her feet oddly.

Ben straightened up at Mal's commented and frowned again. "I'll make sure to have a talk with the whole school about bullying." Ben explained as he sighed (he really thought the students at Auradon Prep would know better than to judge the VK's). "Until then, you two will serve a day of detention with Fairy Godmother – "Ben began as Mal and Jay interrupted him.

"– WHAT!? – "Mal and Jay questioned in annoyance as they eyed Ben with surprise.

"B-But you told u-us n-nothing would h-happen!" Mal defended as she groaned and placed her hands on her hips and curled her lip slightly.

"– I meant nothing bad would happen to you." Ben explained simply. "You guys may be in Auradon; but you still need to learn that there are rules here and that if you break them, there are consequences. And, not like the ones you had back at home." Ben finished smiled softly at them in hopes to let them realize they weren't going to get into too much trouble.

"W-Wait – "Jay began as he and Mal eyed one another and then Ben.  
"– Y-You're n-not going t-to be-beat u-us?" Jay questioned as his face scrunched up in confusion at the thought as Mal stepped slightly behind him for protection.

Another silence came over the room. During the sudden silence, everyone had a different reaction. Fairy Godmother had gasped as soon as Jay asked Ben his question and covered her mouth with her hands. Bell's mouth had dropped open as she gasped in surprise ( **Sort of like when she found out Ben was with Mal)** and Beast allowed his eyes to widen and stare at the two VK's in surprise and confusion.

When no one answer Jay's question, Jay spoke up again. "B-Because if you a-are g-going to be-beat us, then be-beat me! D-Don't p-punish Mal." Jay stated as he held up his hands in defense and stood in front of Mal ready to protect her and take the fall for both of them. "I-It was my i-idea! P-Please, d-don't h-hurt Mal." Jay finished as he sent King Ben, Fairy Godmother, Bell and Beast a pleading look.

Another silence as everyone stared at the two villain kids in surprise and shock. Ben then moved from around behind his desk and held a hand out to Jay and Mal ready to comfort them both. Instead, Ben watched with guilt and hurt as Jay stepped more in front of Mal and the two-tensed ready for whatever Ben was going to throw towards them. "Jay – "Ben stated as he dropped his hand and took a step back from his two friends. " – The first you thing you need to know about Auradon is that we don't beat people because they get in trouble. In fact, nothing like that at all happens here. Auradon is a safe haven for you guys; I promise you that there is no beating involved." Ben finished as he bit the bottom of his lip in thought and allowed his arms to hang by his side while he continued to watch Mal and Jay's movements.

Mal looked over Jay's shoulder. "So; you're n-not going to h-hurt us?" Mal questioned softly as she looked back and forth between everyone with suspicion.

Ben shook his head, "No; no one is!" Ben finished as he smiled. "You're safe here in Auradon. I don't know what happened to you guys back on the Isle, but whatever it was, that won't happen here. We don't do that kind of thing." Ben finished explaining as he watched Mal began to slowly step out from behind Jay.

"Well then…" Jay began as he held a look of confusion. "…What's detention?" Jay questioned in hopes of it not being like their detention back on the Isle.

"Detention is just that, detention. All you'll do is just sit in a class room with Fairy Godmother for an hour going over extra Remidea Goodness. Simple as that." Ben finished as he smiled at the two VK's.

"Oh, well then, we can do that." Mal stated with a pft kind of noise and a sigh of relief. "This detention sounds so much better then detention we dealt with back home." Mal finished as she slumped her shoulders and eyed Jay who nodded in agreement and seemed to be in a better mood too from the explanation.

"What was your detention back on the Isle?" Bell spoke up with confusion and slight interest. "I mean, if it's okay with me asking." Bell interjected quickly as she eyed the two with thought.

"It's cool." Mal stated as she sighed. "Detention on the Isle was not sitting in a class room. In fact, it was more like standing in front of the whole school and being whipped practically to death." Mal explained as she and Jay frowned at the memories while everyone continued to eye them in shock. "– And if you survived, you were lucky. But if not, then your body was tossed into the sea and no one ever spoke your name again." Mal finished with a frown as she Jay eyed one another. Mal sighed, "We lost a lot of good villain kids that way." Mal finished as she shook her head and tried to remove the memories.

While the silence came over them, the others in the room felt their heart break. _Did villains really do that do their kids? Did they really not care about them? How did villain kids keep from getting detention then?  
_ It was obvious they still had a lot to learn about the Isle of the Lost.

Ben clapped his hands suddenly to get everyone's attention and break the awkward silence. "Well, I can promise you nothing like that will ever happen! Forty-five minutes in a class room with Fairy Godmother and then your punishment is dropped. Sound good?" Ben questioned as he raised an eyebrow and smiled once more.

Mal and Jay nodded their heads.

Fairy Godmother smiled, "Good; then I'll see you kids tomorrow after school at three." Fairy Godmother finished as she patted Mal on the shoulder only to turn and walk out of the room.

Ben watched and waited until Fairy Godmother was out of the room to continue. "Well then, that's settled. Tomorrow at three you'll serve detention. Until then, I'll set up an assembly to talk to the others about bullying. And, in the meantime – "Ben explained as he turned to face Mal and Jay. "– Please remember, that you two along with Evie and Carlos can always come to me about anything and I mean anything. You guys are good and nothing like your parents and I want you to remember that as long as you're here. Ignore the other students, because I can promise you that what their saying is not true. Understand?" Ben finished as he smiled. Mal and Jay nodded and smiled at their friend/king. "Good – "Ben finished as he clapped his hands together. "– Then you two are free to go. I'll see you around?" Ben finished as he eyed his friends.

"Yup; see you around." Mal finished as she and Jay smiled at Ben.

With that, the two villain kids turned and headed out of the room and back to their daily schedule.  
Once the two were out of the room though, Mal stopped and turned to Jay…

"Hey – "Mal stated making Jay stop in his tracks. "– Thanks for having my back in there. You really didn't have to cover for me or take any beatings for me, but you were willing to do so. So; thanks."  
Mal finished as she smiled.

Jay looked at her in surprise, but smiled anyway. "Of course! Sure, this may be Auradon, but were still part of the Core Four and we always look out for one another no matter what the situation is."  
Jay finished as he shrugged and smiled too.

Mal laughed to herself as she allowed her smiled to grow and she playfully hit Jay on the arm. "Come on, let's go find Carlos and Evie. I think it's time we have a group talk about our issues from the past week." Mal finished as she Jay eyed one another. With that, Mal grinned, crossed her arms, turned and took off towards their dorm rooms. And, all Jay could do was keep his smile and follow right behind Mal…

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter five with theme five! What did you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue?**

 **Next one shot: Theme 8 Sunsets = Jay/Evie = Requested By: TLilyMay**

 **Thank you all so much for reading and for your patients with all these updates and one shots you guys and girls are awesome!** **Remember; things are gonna get a little hetic for me this weekend for I am moving into college; but don't worry! Once I figure a schedule out and see how things go; I will be back to updating this series yeah!**

 **Anyway thanks again for all your amazing support you Descenders are amazing!**

 **Well, until the next one shot; with all my love to you guys and girls :) -DisneyChannelLover**


	7. Theme 8 Sunsets: JayEvie

100 Themes, 100 One Shots – A Descendants Fanfiction…

 **A/N – Well here is chapter six with theme six! Wow; thank you all so much for the reviews it means the world to me! Because of you guys; I am updating still so thank you all so much!**

 **Good news! I'm in college now yeah! Honestly; I might have more time to write then I thought, so that's good :)  
Also, thank you all so much for your patients in waiting for your requested one shots! I know its a tough wait, but I promise your one shot will come soon! So thank you all once more :) **

**Anyway; I won't say much so you all can read on!**

 **Requested By: TLilyMay (A Sweet Romantic Evie/Jay one shot for you!)**

 **Disclaimer: Seriously!? I still sadly own nothing from Descendants! (Goes off into the corner to cry silently)...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Theme 8: Sunsets

Jay/Evie

"Jay…." Evie stated as she smiled while allowing Jay to lead her to his _secret_ location he had in store as a surprise for her.

"Not yet! I want this to be a surprise; were almost there!" Jay explained with a smile as he lead Evie while stopping her from taking the blind-fold off.

Yes, it was true. Evie and Jay were dating. And, to be honest; there relationship was going really well and the two were happily in love.  
And, today (well tonight into today) the two were celebrating their one-year anniversary.

"Jay…" Evie began as she laughed to herself. "– Your being mysterious and sneaky like always. You know I like it when you do! Oh! It just makes you even more adorable! Can you please just tell me where we are!?" Evie questioned as she trembled with anticipation and interest as she held hands with Jay.

Jay grinned to himself as he stopped Evie. Reaching up; Jay began to work on taking her blind-fold off. "Now you can know." Jay whispered as he took the blind-fold off and watched for Evie's reaction.

At first, Evie was a little confused when all she saw was the woods around them and the evening sky filled with orange, yellow and gold. Then, she smiled when she noticed the picnic blanket and basket sitting on the highest hill in all of Auradon. Turning; she pulled Jay closer to her and kissed him on the lips. Once the two were done, Jay began to pull her towards their late romantic evening dinner.

"– And this isn't even the best part!" Jay stated as he grinned and opened the picnic basket to start setting up the food. "In about a half-hour; the sun will fully set and I heard it's one of the most beautiful sights to see in Auradon." Jay finished as he and Evie finished their set up and began to dig into their food.

"Well then, I can't wait to see it." Evie finished as she grinned and dug into her sandwich, Jay joined her and dug into his food as well.  
The two eat in silence for a moment as they watched the sun slowly set into the horizon.

"Jay – "Evie began once the horizon was close to becoming night. "– Jay; you know; a year ago I never thought I would find anyone. But, this year you've proven me wrong. All my life I was taught to find a prince with a castle. Yet, I realize I don't need any of those things because I have you and I love you. Your all I need Jay; and I couldn't have asked for a better boy who loves me just as much. I wouldn't trade this past year for anything in world, because you're my whole world and my knight in shining armor." Evie finished as she felt small tears of happiness prick the corner of her eyes.

Jay looked at her in surprise but then continued to smile. Grabbing her hands into his; Jay began his speech. "Well, you're my princess and no matter what happens; I'll always be your prince and your knight in shining armor. Evie; I never thought in a million years I would find a girl who completes me and accepts me for not only for my good looks – "Jay began to explain as he and Evie chuckled to themselves. "– but for my flaws as well. I may not be like these prissy princes in Auradon, but I'll always do my best to make you happy and feel like a true princess. I love you too Evie and I wouldn't trade you for anyone else in the world." Jay finished as he allowed his smile to grow and reach both ends of his ears.

Evie felt her heart melt as she moved closer towards Jay and pulled him into a hug. Together the two pulled into another deep kiss.  
Once the kiss was over; Evie pulled back and hugged Jay once more. "Jay; that was the sweetest most romantic thing any guys has ever said to me! Thank you and I love you."  
Evie finished as she tapped his nose and giggled.

"Of course, my princess." Jay finished as he allowed Evie to lean on him and cuddle into his chest while he put an arm around her.

Together; the two sat there and watched the sun slowly finish setting. Around them, birds finished chirping and slowly ended their soft songs while crickets began to come out little by little and began their nightly duties. The sky filled with yellow and reds as the sun descended for the final ending of the day. Soon, stars started to come out one by one and light up the night sky. And finally; the moon came out full and bright lighting up their picnic and descending a spotlight onto the young couple allowing them to glow within the darkness.

"It's beautiful." Evie whispered as she smiled while Jay nodded in agreement. For a moment, no one said anything; then Evie turned to Jay with thought. "Jay – "Evie began for the second time that night. Jay looked down at her and eyed her with concern. "- Do you uh, do you ever think about it?" Evie questioned as she struggled to find the words. "The Isle I mean?" Evie finished with a deep breath as a small silence came over the two again.

Then; Jay sighed, "Honestly; I would be lying if I told you I hadn't thought about it. I mean, it's home; why wouldn't I think about it?" Jay questioned as he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Right! And, Mal said the same thing to me yesterday." Evie explained as she sighed and frowned slightly. "I asked her about home and she told me she thought about it too. Asked me if I ever wondered what we'd be doing if we were still on the Isle?" Evie continued as she sat up straight and crossed her arms while eyeing Jay. Watching; Evie's frown grew when she saw Jay thinking over Mal's question.

"– And, what did you say?" Jay questioned in return as he raised an eyebrow at her.

Evie unfolded her arms and sighed, "I told her I tried to not think about home because were in Auradon now. I mean, look at how much life has changed for us since being here. I wouldn't want to risk going back to the Isle and losing everything I've come to know and love about Auradon. So; I don't think about it. At least, not very often." Evie finished explaining as she looked down at her trembling hands.

"Well, it's hard not to think about it. Sure, were in Auradon and Ben see's us as Auradon kids now, but were still from the Isle of the Lost and still villain kids. Are roots are from the Isle."  
Jay finished as he sighed. Another moment of silence came over the two before Jay shook his head and grabbed Evie's hands. "But, let's not think about the Isle tonight. Let's just enjoy the rest of our evening together! What do you say!?"  
Jay questioned as Evie smiled and nodded in agreement.

And, just like that, the two did finish their date/anniversary celebration (which only took another hour).  
Once their evening was finished, the two cleaned up the picnic area and began to head back to Auradon Prep.  
As soon as they made it back to the school; Jay (being the gentleman he is) walked Evie back to her dorm for the night.  
The two stood outside the door to say their final goodbyes for the night.

"Thanks; for an amazing evening." Evie stated as she peeked Jay on the lips. "You really know how to please a girl." Evie finished as she and Jay pulled into a hug.

"Well, I only do the best for the fairest in the land." Jay finished with a small smirk as he placed his arm around Evie's shoulder.

Evie smiled at his words, "Oh Jay – "Evie breathed as the two pulled into their third kiss of the night. When they pulled away; neither one could stop smiling.  
"So; uh, I'll see you tomorrow then?" Evie questioned as she batted her eyes and gave Jay a playful pleading look.

Jay nodded his head, "Defiantly." Jay finished as he and Evie waved goodbye one more time.

Just like that, Evie turned to open her door.  
However; before she could even get the door fully opened, she heard the door collide with something solid…

"Ow!"

Evie and Jay stopped and eyed one another. Those voices, they defiantly sounded familiar. "Mal? Carlos?" Evie questioned as she frowned and finished pushing the door open.

As soon as the door swung all the way open, Jay and Evie indeed saw their two other friends standing next to the door; rubbing their foreheads.  
Evie and Jay continued to eye their friends with slight annoyance; it was so obvious that two had been eavesdropping.

But, when Evie accused them of it; Carlos shook his head and spoke, "We weren't eavesdropping – "Carlos stated instantly while Mal suddenly interrupted him in order to help dig them out of the problem.

"– Yeah! We were just filling ourselves in – "Mal imputed as she snapped her in fingers and nodded at the thought.

Carlos took over her sentence, "- Ahead of time! – "Carlos replied as he smiled while Evie and Jay eyed one another with uncertainty.

Mal cut in, "– To uh, save you the trouble for later." Mal finished as she smirked to herself.

"So really; it's a considerate thing." Carlos finished as he shrugged and held a hand out in defense while Mal nodded in agreement.

Evie and Jay crossed their arms in sync and eyed their two friends.  
Then, the two suddenly started breaking into a fit of laughter with Carlos and Mal eyeing them with confusion.  
When the two-finished laughing and caught their breath, they straightened themselves and smiled at their friends.

"Out of all of the ridiculous excuses I ever heard from you two; that has to be in the top five!" Evie explained as she shook her head and giggled once more to herself.

Jay nodded in agreement, "Totally." Jay replied as he chuckled once more too. "You know we don't care what you guys do! We figure you'd want to know about our date. I just never thought you'd eavesdrop in order to hear about it."  
Jay finished as he shook his head and laughed once more. "Seriously; if you want to know; you can just ask. But to uh, answer your question; it went really well." Jay finished with a smirk.

Evie nodded, "Yup; I'm one hundred percent positive we are not breaking up any time soon! In fact, if anything; our love grew stronger tonight and one day we'll have that happily ever after fairytale ending."  
Evie finished as she and Jay grinned at one another. (Oddly enough, that sentence didn't even bother Jay; if anything; it made him even love Evie even more).

"Aw!" Mal squealed suddenly making Carlos jump and eye her in surprise. "You guys are so cute together!" Mal finished as she continued to squeal and do a happy dance.

Jay shook his head at Mal's reaction. "You my friend, have been hanging out with Lonnie and Jane way too much." Jay finished as he sighed and watched as Mal stopped her happy dance and frowned.

Mal shrugged, "It's better to hang with them then let Evie use my face as her canvas." Mal finished as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Hey!" Evie stated as she playfully frowned and eyed Mal. "Do I need to bring up the Carlos comment you made yesterday?" Evie questioned with a challenging tone.

"The what comment?" Carlos questioned with confusion as he eyed Mal and Evie with slight interest.

"Uh, nothing! – "Mal stated as she shook her head. "– Oh, look at the time! It's late and we've got class tomorrow!" Mal finished as she pointed at the digital clock sitting on her end table.

"But Mal – "Carlos began as Mal stopped him.

"Night!" Mal began as she waved goodbye to the two boys. "See you tomorrow!" Mal finished as she slightly shoved Mal and Jay out of the dorm room.

Once they were out, Mal closed the door behind them.  
Standing in the hallway; Carlos turned to Jay. "Girls; I'll never understand them…" Carlos finished as he shook his head.

Jay eyed him with surprise at his comment. Laughing; Jay shook his head and turned to leave the hallway and head back to their own room.  
Yup; some things were better left unsaid…

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter six with theme six! What did you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue?**

 **Anyway; thanks so much for reading and please remember to review and keep requesting :)**

 **Until the next one-shot/chapter; with all my love to you guys and girls :) - DisneyChannelLover**

 **P.S - Can anyone guess the reference and which DC show it's from?**

 **Next one-shot (Theme 5: Love = Mal/Harry = Requested By: PepperThePuma)**


	8. Theme 5 Love: HarryMal

100 Themes, 100 One Shots – A Descendants Fanfiction…

 **A/N – Well here is my seventh chapter and seventh one-shot!**

 **Wow; thank you all so much for all the reviews! It really means the world to me; because of you Descenders I keep updating! So; seriously; thank you so much! :)**

 **Anyway; I have a small update for you; but its an update! School is going well, and I actually have time to write which is good, things are defiantly working out and I'm glad.  
I will keep trying to update once a week and will let you know a head of time if my updating schedule changes! **

**Also; sorry this one-shot is a little shorter; I was having a little writer's block, but it worked out! Chapters/One-shots should hopefully be getting longer from here on out!  
Thank you all for understanding and being super supportive! Descenders for life! :)**

 **Now; enough talk; I'll let you read lol.**

 **Requested By: PepperThePuma (I hope you like this!)**

 **Disclaimer: I seriously still own nothing from Descendants! :(**

 **P.S - I'm going to start adding summary's so you know what the one-shot it about..**

 **Summary: Harry wants to take Mal out on a date, but a plan from Uma makes him torn...**

* * *

Chapter 7

Theme 5: Love

Harry/Mal

The Isle of the Lost was home to some of the worst villains in history. And, those villains included Maleficent, The Evil Queen, Jafar and Curella Di Vil.  
Not only did it include the villains, but it included their kids. Yes, you heard right, kids.

First, there was Mal (the daughter of Maleficent).  
Then, there was Evie (the daughter of the Evil Queen).  
Thirdly; there was Jay (the son of Jafar).  
Finally; there was Carlos (the son of Curella Di Vil).

Now; you may be wondering on why these four kids were such a big deal. But, when it came to the Isle of the Lost; you knew they were a big deal.  
For one; the four were friends and no one dared to mess with them. For; they knew that if they messed with them; things would turn out very bad very fast. Specially since Mal was Maleficent's daughter….

But, not everyone was afraid of the four friends. In fact, some of the Islanders even admired the four friends (even though they'd never admit it out loud).  
An example of one admire was Harry Hook (Captain Hooks son).

Well, he didn't admire the four all together. To be more specific, he admired Mal.  
You see, love was a weak thing on the Isle of the Lost and if you ever showed signs of love towards anyone; you were the laughing stalk and people turned on you. Simple as that!  
Yet, Harry Hook didn't care about what others thought. He only cared about himself and about his feelings.  
So; he knew he had to have Mal (as his girlfriend/partner in crime); but he knew that it was going to be hard to even get close to her.

The reason it was going to be hard was because of the other three. Harry Hook wasn't stupid; he really wasn't.  
He was so smart, that even he knew that he'd need to play ropes around Evie, Jay and Carlos in order to get to Mal.  
But lucky seemed to be on Harry's side today. For getting around the other three, was going to be easier then he thought…

It was a Wednesday afternoon when Harry Hook was hanging out at Ursula's Fish and Chips Shoppe with Uma and her gang. While they were hanging out and working in the Shoppe; it was then that Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos entered. While they entered, Harry Hook grimaced as he watched everyone in the Shoppe get quiet and rearrange things for Mal and her crew. As soon as the Core Four (Yes; even the Islanders called them that) sat down; Uma went to do her job. Only then, did Harry frown and instantly held back an urge to jump the Core Four and fight them; for they tripped Uma and made her a laughing stalk in her own Shoppe. Yet, Harry had to admit he was impressed when Uma did not let it phase her. After, picking herself up, she dusted herself off, picked up the tray and tossed it onto the four friends table not caring if the food fell out of the tray and onto the ground. Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos laughed evilly as Uma walked away with annoyance and anger. Even though the Core Four just humiliated his some-what friend, Harry still took it upon himself to walk up to them and take his chance to speak with Mal and get her to play right into his hands.

As soon as he walked over; the Core Four noticed him right away and Jay was the first to speak up. "Well, it looks like someone finally let their bait of the fishing line." Jay stated as Evie and Mal chuckled, Carlos eyed the scene with a cautious look, as if he was waiting for a fight to break out between everyone. "I'm surprised you've got the guts to walk up to us. What? Uma finally let you have you have a mind of your own!?" Jay questioned while he, Mal and Evie laughed evilly. Carlos had even chuckled lightly at the comment making Harry narrow his eyes.

Harry Hook growled slightly, grabbed a nearby chair, tipped a person out of it, turned it around to face the table and sat down in it. "Watch it Jay; wouldn't want me to sick your dad on you, right!?" Harry shot back as he curled his lip while Jay frowned and clutched his fist. He then nodded at Mal, "Besides; I came for official business! What do you say Mal?" Harry questioned as he raised an eyebrow at Mal all while changing the subject before Jay could even reply back. Harry saw Jay about open his mouth only for Mal to beat him to it and stay on their current topic.

"About what!?" Mal questioned as he folded her arms and eyed him.

"You and me? Tonight, by the docks?" Harry questioned with a small grin as he took the hook on his hand and ran it along Mal's hair line.

Mal tilted her head in thought, "As in what? A date?" Mal challenged as she raised an eyebrow at him this time.

Harry nodded his head in reply. "You could call it that…" Harry finished as he crossed his arms over top of the chair and smirked.

"If I show up…." Mal finished as she growled slightly. "…. Now; get out of my sight before I make you!" Mal finished as she held out a fist and shoved his seat backwards.

Taking the hint, Harry did as he was told. After he was gone, he went into the back of the kitchen and waited for the Core Four to leave. About an hour later, the four friends did leave while Harry and Uma both felt relief. When they were out of ear shot, Harry told Uma about his possible date with Mal by the docks. Surprisingly; Uma didn't take it as bad as Harry thought she would, in fact, she suddenly started plotting evil…

"This is good…" Uma stated as she laughed to herself. "…. We can use this to our advantage!" Uma finished as she finished doing some of her chores.

"How?" Harry questioned, not sure of what Uma was hinting at.

Uma growled slightly in thought and then slapped Harry on the shoulder. "To get revenge on those four! To get revenge on Mal." Uma explained as she shook her head with annoyance. "You take her on the date to the docks and then _bam_ ; Shove her into the water filled with Crocodiles! Mal will be eating alive and her little posse will crumble before us! It's a win, win for us!" Uma finished as she grinned and laughed evilly.

Harry Hook sighed, for he knew he couldn't say no to Uma. The truth was, he was honestly really looking forward to going on this date with Mal and showing her that he wasn't just another one of Uma's followers. But on the other hand, even though Harry didn't care about what other people thought, he did care about what Uma had to say. Uma was really Harry's only companion on this tragic island and he knew that if Uma found out about his secret crush on Mal, she'd through him overboard on their ship and their some-what friendship would come to an end. Torn on the inside, Harry went along with Uma and listened to the villain's plan to over-take Mal and her three friends; while he eat.

Then, when it came time for Harry to leave the Shoppe; he went home (more like snuck home) and got ready for his possible date that night. About an hour before the date, Harry made one final check in his broken some-what bedroom mirror and headed out to the docks. Upon arriving (which took him a half of hour to get to) Harry kept a look out for Mal. When Harry couldn't find Mal, he sat along the edge of the docks (the same docks he told Mal to meet him at) and waited for her arrival. While he waited, he allowed Uma's words/plan to re-fill his mind and he still felt himself torn on the decision he knew he'd have to eventually make.

But, as he sat in thought, Harry hadn't noticed Mal's arrival. The only time he noticed, was when Mal snuck up behind him and slammed her hands onto his shoulders while whispering he greeting into his ear.  
Harry had jumped a whole foot into the air and actually almost fell into the water himself. Pulling himself backwards, Harry stood up and dusted himself off while he frowned. "Mal…" Harry stated as he shook his head. "Mal, that wasn't funny!" Harry finished as he crossed his arms and glared at a laughing Mal.

Mal doubled over in laughter and finally clamed herself down, "Oh, it was too funny." Mal finished as she stifled a laugh. When she was done laughing; she turned serious, crossed her arms too and eyed Harry. "But, um, down to business! I'm here; so, this better be good." Mal explained as she uncrossed her arms and showed him a clutched fist.

"Trust me; it will be." Harry replied with a smirk. "But uh…." Harry began instantly as he dropped his smirk and uncrossed his arms too.  
Before he could continue, Mal interrupted him.

"– But what!?" Mal challenged with a raised eyebrow already not sounding pleased.

"…But uh, there's something you need to know…" Harry began once more as he took a deep breath, it was now or never. "…. About Uma." Harry finished as he sent Mal an apologetic look.

Mal scoffed, "You mean Shrimpy!?" Mal questioned as she kicked over a nearby barrel into the water below while Mal suddenly turned on Harry and began to jump to sudden conclusion and accusations. "I thought this was a date Harry!?" Mal demanded as she placed her hands on her hips and curled her lips. "Not a peace-making treaty! If anything; she'd be lucky to get one! Well, that is if she even had the real guts to come face to face with me myself and not send her messenger." Mal snarked as she sent a look towards Harry who was frowning. "I'm honestly not surprised she sent you. Your just her bait and she's a gutless little Shrimpy! Why your both still on this Island? I'm not even sure." Mal continued as she as she kicked another barrel into the water below while Harry felt slight anger build up. Once more, Mal scoffed, "If I had been your parents; I would've killed you both a long time ago." Mal finished while not giving her words/actions a single thought and she laughed, evilly.

While Mal was evilly laughing; Harry instantly took action and suddenly no longer felt any guilt for choosing Uma's plan over dating Mal. Rushing forward; Harry took the opportunity to catch Mal off guard and shove her backwards and into the deep murky Isle of the Lost ocean water. Watching Mal struggle for balance; Harry laughed evilly to himself and smirked at a job well done as she miss-stepped and took a tumble over the edge. Walking away from the what-could've-been-date, the only sound Harry heard last, was Mal's screaming and a sudden small splash making the evening night silent once more.

Once the silence took over; Harry began his descend back to Ursula's Fish and Chips Shoppe to tell Uma the good news. However; while he walked back, Harry never noticed Evie, Jay or Carlos (who had come as backup with Mal in case something like this happened) doing their best to help their friend out of the water and away from the alligators.

\- And, while the three friends were helping Mal, Harry was walking back to Ursula's Fish and Chips Shoppe. But, as the three friends pulled Mal out of the water and Harry vanished into the night; neither one of them knew that Mal had sworn revenge on the small group of pirates and that things would go back and forth like this for the longest time…

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter seven with theme seven! What did you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue?**

 **Next one-shot to come. (Theme 61 Marry Me = Ben/Mal = Requested By: Guest Aaaa**

 **Anyway; thank you all so much for reading and for all of your amazing support it really means the world.  
Thank you all for your patients too; I know your all waiting for your one-shots and promise they will come!**

 **Well, until the next one shot; with all my love to you guys and girls :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	9. Theme 61 Marry Me: BenMal

100 Themes, 100 One Shots – A Descendants Fanfiction…

 **A/N – Well, here is chapter eight with theme eight!**

 **Wow; thank you Descenders for all the reviews from the last few chapters! You Descenders are amazing and the reason I am once again updating this story :)**

 **First of all, I want to thank you all for your patients! I know; two months has been a long wait, and I would like to thank you all for waiting.  
Man, college has got me busy lol. But, don't worry; I'm not giving up on updating this fanfic!  
Also, update for all of you, I am in college and loving it and am doing really well in my classes!  
I will keep making time for fanfiction and trying to update stories, but my studies/school comes first, so thank you all for understanding and being SUPER patient! You Descenders are amazing! **

**Requested By: Guest (Aaaa)**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly still own nothing from the world of Descendants!**

 **Summary: Ben as Mal to marry him...**

* * *

Chapter 8

Theme 61: Marry Me

Ben/Mal

"...And, done!" Evie stated as she pulled the needle and thread away from Mal's recent Isle of the Lost/Auradon-inspired dress.

As soon as Evie walked away from Mal, the two girls turned and faced the mirror.  
Mal wore a big smile when she noticed herself in the mirror while Evie watched her friend twirl around to make sure nothing seemed like or was out of place.

"Aw; Evie! I love it!" Mal exclaimed as she patted the side of her dress and giggled slightly.

Evie squealed in excitement while Mal slightly and playfully rolled her eyes. "Oh; you look like an actual Auradon/Isle of the Lost Princess! Mal, you have no idea how lucky Ben is to have you! Any princess here in Auradon would defiantly wish they were you once they see you in that dress!" Evie finished as she and Mal giggled to themselves and allowed the image to play in their head.

Mal laughed and shook her head, "I don't even think that's logically possible E." Mal stated with a laugh. "If anything; they'd hate me more and try to get me sent back to the Isle." Mal laughed.

Evie grinned and shook her head, "Well, this is Auradon, anything could happen." Evie breathed as she and Mal eyed one another. "But, I'm sure FG wouldn't allow that to happen, the princesses would have to get throw FG and Ben first." Evie finished as she and Mal grinned at one another.

Mal opened her mouth to reply. However; before she could, there was a knock on the door.  
Having a known feeling on who the unknown guest was; the girls shared a look (with Evie wiggling her eyebrows and Mal frowning and rolling her eyes in a playful way) and Evie went to open the door.  
Upon arriving too the door and opening it; both girls were greeted by Ben's warm and kind smile.

"Hello Ben." Evie greeted with a smile.

"Good afternoon Evie." Ben greeted in return as he nodded his head. "I was wondering if..." Ben began, only for Evie to step aside and for him to stop in mid-sentence after catching Mal in her new dress.

As Ben froze in his spot, both girls shared a known look once more and giggled. Watching as Mal twirled around in her beautiful purple and green colored dress; Ben could've sworn he had fallen in love with Mal all over again, just like he did every time he even glanced at her. Shaking his head, to snap himself back into reality, Ben smiled widely and grew even more excited for their date that night. You see, today was a very special day for Ben and Mal. It was their third-year anniversary.  
Yup; three years ago, the four villain kids from the Isle of the Lost joined Auradon.  
And, three years ago to this day, Ben and Mal had officially became a couple…

Smiling; Ben broke the awkward silence and cleared his throat, "Wow; Mal, you look beautiful." Ben commented as he watched Mal smile and blush in return. When another silence formed; Ben spoke up once more. "Anyway; as I was saying before. I was wondering if Mal was ready for our date? - " Ben began as he allowed his gaze to land on Mal. " - But, as I can see, you are! So; if you ladies don't mind..." Ben finished as he held an arm out and gestured to it with his head.

Evie giggled while Mal sent her a look. "She's all yours." Evie stated as she gestured to the bedroom door. "Have a fun time you two!" Evie finished as she waved after Mal and Ben who began to leave.

Hearing small giggles from Evie, Mal and Ben began to leave for their date indeed. With the door closing behind them; Ben lead Mal to the outside of the front entrance where a white horse drawn carriage (the one they rode in on the first movie) waited for them.  
Climbing aboard, Mal allowed Ben to lead her to their surprise date that Ben had planned…

The carriage ride was defiantly always one of Mal's favorite things to do around Aruadon, and taking a ride with Ben made it even better!  
Yet, the ride soon came to an end and Ben exited the carriage only to stop, turn around and hold a hand out to help Mal down the stairs.  
As soon as the two were off, they waved goodbye to the carriage driver and began to walk, arm in arm towards their final destination spot.

Arriving; Mal was surprised to find themselves at the old Enchanted Lake. With the lake looking just as normal; Mal allowed Ben to lead her to the pavilion that sat in the middle of the whole area, just in front of the lake. Entering the pavilion; Mal was awed as a picnic came into view. The blanket was a purple and green checkered pattern, with the brown picnic basket sitting on one of the left corners, while plates, silverware and cups were set up in a set of two. Flowers peddles lead a trail to the blanket and behind them, the Enchanted Lake sparkled in the started sunset.

"Ben…" Mal began as she grabbed a hold of Ben's hand and smiled. "…. Ben, this is by far; one of the most amazing things a guy has an ever done for me!" Mal finished as she and Ben shared a kiss.

"Well, I'm glad you love it! I'd do anything for the most amazing girl in the whole kingdom!" Ben finished as he grinned as placed his arm around Mal and gave her a side squeeze, he meant every word.

Mal giggled and playfully smacked his arm. As she did, Ben chuckled also.  
"Shall we eat?" Ben questioned with hope as he gestured to the picnic area.

And, so, the couple moved over to the picnic area. Sitting down; Mal allowed her dress to flow out softly against the ground and Ben allowed himself to sit crossed-legged from Mal. Together the two began to dig into the food, while making sure they didn't get anything on their nice outfits as well. While they eat, Mal was surprised even more to find that Ben had made some of her old-time favorites from the Isle of the Lost as well as her new-time favorite foods from Auradon. So far, everything was going amazingly.

As their dinner went on, the two began to start a conversation. First, they caught up with one another asking how the other's week had been. Then, they got into their childhoods, telling the other different ways and stories of their times at home. After that, they questioned one another on what they wanted for the future or what they had planned. By the time they were done, the sun had begun to almost disappear from the horizon and Ben had lighten some candles he had placed around the pavilion.  
When that was done, the two were done eating and helped one another clean up the area.  
This, was when Ben knew what he had to do next and pulled Mal into the now cleared up middle.

"Mal…" Ben had spoken up as soon as he had gotten them into position, and that of course had caught Mal's attention. "…Mal, if it's okay with you; there's one last thing I'd like to do tonight." Ben explained/questioned as he and Mal eyed one another. When Mal nodded in agreement and understandment, Ben instantly began his prepared speech. "Mal, three years ago to this day we started dating. Ever since then, it's like; every time I look at you, I fall in love all over again." Ben explained as Mal looked at him shock and awe. It was then suddenly; that Mal could tell where Ben was going with this and instantly felt a wave of happiness hit her and tears prick the corner of her eyes. "And, Mal, there isn't a day that goes by where I know I am the luckiest man alive to be with such an amazing girl. I want to be with you Mal, every day. I want to keep falling in love with you all over again whenever I see you. I want you too not only be mine, but the rest of the kingdoms queen as well." Ben finished as he kneeled on one knee and pulled out a black box from his pocket. Mal gasped as Ben took her shaking hand, "What I'm trying to say Mal, is that I love you. And, I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" Ben finished as he opened the black box and looked deeply into her eyes. "Mal, would do me the honor in not only becoming my queen, but the love of my life? Mal, would you marry me?" Ben finished.

Allowing the tears fall from her eyes, Mal smiled widely and nodded while folding her hands together and then pulling Ben into a hug. "Yes! Yes Ben, I will marry you!" Mal finished as she laughed happily.

The two pulled away from their hug and Mal allowed Ben to stand up. Placing the ring on her finger, Ben smiled at his soon-to-be future wife.  
Now; all the happy couple had to do, was survive the future obstacles together and get through with telling the kingdom and the world, about their engagement…

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter ten with theme ten! What did you Descenders think? Good? Bad? Should I continue?**

 **Anyway; thank you all so much for your patients! Thank you all so much for reading :)  
Please, remember to requesting and reviewing! :) **

**Next five line up for one-shots:**

 **1.) Theme 42: Fashion (Carlos/Evie) = Requested By: pxn. pxnk**

 **2.) Theme 27: Sleepover (Ben/Mal) = Requested By: Guest (Fishy314)**

 **3.) Theme 24: Date Night (Harry/Uma) = Requested By: Nangle4**

 **4.) Theme 33: Suspended (Carlos/Evie) = Requested By: Guest (Sunshine)**

 **5.) Theme 75: Isle of the Lost (Ben/Audrey) = Requested By: Bal - Breeclice04081998**


	10. Theme 42 Fashion: CarlosEvie

100 Themes, 100 One Shots – A Descendants Fanfiction…

 **A/N – Well, here is chapter nine with theme nine!**

 **Wow; first I want to say thank you to all of you Descenders for your amazing support!  
I have now officially reached 100 reviews as of the last chapter update and I want to seriously keep thanking you all :)  
Because of you Descenders; I have not giving up on this fanfic and have reached it this far with this one-shot series! **

**Anyway; the good news is; I am finally getting my writing mojo back yeah! Which means, I probably will be updating more frequently then a two months gap, so thank you all for your patients!  
Like I keep saying; I will get to everyone's one-shot when I can! It just takes time!**

 **Update for all of you with my schooling. I am doing really well in classes and am loving college so far! I have all A's and B's and plan to keep it that way!  
Of course, I will work on fanfiction and update, but my studies do come first! Thank you for understanding :)  
**

 **Well, without much more ramble, I will update and allow you all to read the newest one-shot!**

 **Requested By: pxn. pxnk (I hope this one-shot was worth the wait. I wasn't sure if you wanted a romantic pair or a friendship pair with the two; so I went with friendship).  
(Besides, I always saw Evie/Carlos having more of a brother/sister relationship then a couple one).  
**

 **Summary: Set during D2. Evie helps Carlos with his Cotillion outfit and the two have a friendly chat...**

* * *

Chapter 9

Theme 42: Fashion

Carlos/Evie

The Cotillion was an upcoming formal school dance that all of Auradon was talking about.

The only reason it was such a big deal was because it was a dance to help celebrate Ben's recent coming of a King and Mal a recent coming of a Lady of the Court.  
Of course, that was the main reason it was being held and celebrated, but another reason, was just so the princes and princesses of Auradon could have a social gather that was in a way overdue need.

But, before there could even be a dance, many things needed to be considered.

For one, where it was held? This year, Ben had decided it was to be on their local kingdoms cruise ship.  
Secondly; decorations? Color wise, and theme wise. Which, of course, was decided and being set up as we speak.  
Thirdly; dates. It was that time of year where princes and princesses talked about who was going with who and who was dumping who for who. So really; it was a big drama deal.  
And, finally; outfits. For the princesses, it was a bet on who could wear the finest tux or suite. For princesses, it was a bet for who could wear the finest and richest dress.

At least, that's how things normally went...

This year, there was a different saying in the fashion statement thanks to one of Auradon's recent Villain Kids residents.  
Evie the daughter of the Evil Queen had started a new fashion line décor named Evie's Four Hearts and everyone wanted the latest fashion from her.  
Not only (has Evie learned as she worked) did the normal residents of Auradon want the latest fashion, but her three friends from the Isle of the Lost did as well.  
Which, was why, on this day and time, Evie found herself working on her friends Carlos's (the son of Curella De Vil) outfit.

"Now; turn..." Evie instructed as she stepped back to allow her friend to turn on the stool he was standing on.

Once he turned, Evie got back to work.

"Are you sure this outfit will look okay?" Carlos asked with slight nervousness as he watched his friend work in the mirrors reelection.

Evie nodded, "Yup. I'm going with not only your usual theme colors, but a style that matches your personality as well." Evie finished explaining as she continued to sew one of the side seems.

"Alrighty...I'm trusting you." Carlos muttered as he bit his lip in thought.

While he did, Evie eyed him with slight thought. For the past couple of days, (ever since this whole Cotillion thing started to be the big talk), she, along with Mal and Jay had noticed that Carlos started acting a little unusual.  
Lifting her head after she fixed another seem, Evie eyed him with interest. Watching her friend look at his almost complete outfit in the mirror; she smiled.

"So; speaking of Cotillion, are you planning on asking anyone to go with you?" Evie questioned with sweetness, (in hopes of not making it awkward for her friend) as she stopped sewing and took a step back to check her work.

Carlos seemed to blush at the question, "Um...there is someone in mind." Carlos began to explain with a nervous tone.  
"But, uh, I-I'm not sure i-if she'd even c-consider going with a v-villain k-kid like myself." Carlos finished with a sad sigh.

Evie frowned and crossed her arms, "Carlos; that's ridiculous!" Evie stated as she shook her head and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
"If anything; she'd be lucky to go with a guy like yourself." Evie finished as she smiled at him.

He eyed her in thought. "Really?" Carlos wondered as he straightened his poster and smiled. "You _really_ think so?" Carlos wondered as he began to think of his happily-ever-after.  
Once more, Evie nodded and hummed in agreement. Before she could say anything else, Carlos spoke up again. "But, uh, what if people don't approve of it? What if - " Carlos began to question before Evie interrupted him.

"Oh stop, would you!?" Evie questioned as she shook her head, bent down to grab more sewing supplies and began to work once more.  
She continued to talk, "Who cares what anyone thinks right!?" Evie challenged as she looked up at her friend. "Look at where we are Carlos; Auradon! And, in Auradon anything is possible, right?"

Carlos sighed in hesitation, "Yeah, but..." Carlos began once more only for Evie to stop him again.

" - But, what!?" Evie snapped suddenly as she pulled away from her work to eye her friend and cross her arms. To, Evie, this was starting to get ridiculous! Sure, she always knew Carlos was a little self-conscious (thanks to Curella) but, she didn't know he was this self-conscious. Shaking her head, she sighed, finally breaking the awkward silence that formed around the two. "Carlos, take it from me. From the time, I've known you, you've got a big heart. At least, that's what I've learned." Evie began to explained as Carlos eyed her with interest. "And, believe it or not, your nothing like your mother and I think your funny, kind, sweet, caring and an amazing, loyal friend. I don't know why you're thinking about all this negative stuff, but I do know that it's wrong! You need to just be you." Evie added as she pulled her friend into a hug. They stayed like that for a moment, before Evie pulled away and eyed him with interest once more. "So; whoever the lucky girl is, ask her. Because any girl would be lucky to call you their prince." Evie finished with a huge smile.

Carlos chuckled to himself at the thought, "Thanks Evie, you're a really good friend. I need that." Carlos finished explaining as he smiled.

Evie got to work once more, finishing the last touches on his outfit. As she did, Carlos broke the silence again.  
"Well, I do have one question though." Carlos began as he sighed. "Say I did want to ask this girl, what advice would you give me, if you could give me some?" Carlos wondered as he shrugged and began to think things over.

"To be honest, if a guy was asking me to the dance, I'd want him to just be himself." Evie explained as she smiled. "I'd want him to be up front and ask me, sure you see guys making romantic gestures, which is nice and all, but sometimes, just the simplest ask is all you need." Evie finished as she stepped back and admired her finished work. "If it were me, I'd just want a guy who would treat me like an equal and love me just as much as I love him." Evie finished as she began to clean up her sewing stuff and put it away.

"Awesome! Thanks for the advice E!" Carlos stated as he smiled, he then began to think of ways to ask the girl he wanted to ask, out.

"Well, you're welcome! Anytime you need someone to talk too, I'm here." Evie finished as she finished putting her stuff away.  
She then turned to Carlos. "So; what do you think of your finished outfit?" Evie wondered as she watched her friend look at himself in the mirror.

Carlos looked it over for a moment, before turning to Evie, "I love it! Thanks a lot Evie!" Carlos finished once more as he hopped off the stepping stool and hugged his friend.

"Your welcome." Evie replied as she smiled, she really loved what she did with fashion. "Now; if you want to use our bathroom to change back into your other clothes; I can keep the suite until Cotillion so it doesn't get ruined." Evie suggested simply.

Carlos nodded, "Sounds good to me." Carlos finished.

So, taking Evie's suggestion, he grabbed his normal clothing and went to change while Evie finished her work. While she finished writing up the information, Carlos came back out of the bathroom, changed into his previous outfit.  
Handing her the suite he just had on, the two bid their goodbyes to one another until they saw one another again later that day. All while Carlos left, Evie wished him good luck on asking his supposed mystery girl out to the dance.  
It was only later, when she found that he had been trying to ask Jane, and couldn't be happier for the both of them...

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was my latest one-shot! How was it? Good? Bad? Should I continue?**

 **Pxn. Pxnk (I hope you liked it!).**

 **Anyway thanks so much for reading and please remember to review and keep requesting! We authors do like out feedback and I like to hear your thoughts!**

 **Next one-shot = Theme 27: Sleepover (Ben/Mal) = Requested By: Guest (Fishy314)**

 **Question: Do you want it to be a romantic sleepover or a friendship sleepover?**

 **Well, until the next one shot, with love to all my fellow Descenders! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


End file.
